The Best of Scenarios
by elipscircle
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya bertemu bahkan berada disatu tempat pekerjaan yang sama dengan mantan? Sering disibukkan dengan mantan yang berubah menjadi atasan, namun itu semua seperti ia berada didekat setan / Ketika sahabatnya berbohong dan 'mantan' yang sanggup meredakan emosinya dengan segala tingkah menyebalkan yang sebetulnya ia 'rindukan' (?) jika hidup monotonnya berubah penuh kejutan
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEST OF SCENARIOS**

Bagian 1

" _Berpikir apapun yang mustahil menjadi nyata"_

...

..

.

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang, dia benar-benar gila!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya jengah, ia kembali teringat dengan sikap tegas dan egois dari atasannya yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri sejak mereka di SMA —lebih tepatnya, Sakura yang mengikrarkan hubungan mereka saat itu—.

"Sebenarnya kau terlalu dibutakan dengan dendam dimasa lalumu _Saki_ , kau tidak lihat ya bagaimana sikap sebenarnya dia padamu?" Ino ikut menyahut diantara tiga temannya yang lain.

Suasana kantin mendadak membuat dada Sakura terasa sesak, rasa sebal juga tak kalah membuat emosinya menaik. "Jangan bahas sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dengar _Pig,_ dia tidak punya sisi baiknya! Sejak dulu juga memang begitu." Sahut Sakura mengelak.

Tenten, Hinata, Temari, dan Ino, mereka semua serentak diam seketika dan mengurungkan niat untuk memberikan pendapat mereka. Kilatan dimata Sakura begitu terasa nyata sehingga diantara mereka memilih untuk diam saja.

"Aku pergi duluan teman-teman, kalian tahu sendiri konsekuensi apa yang bisa kudapat saat si gila menuduhku macam-macam." Desisan sekaligus pamit Sakura pada keempat temannya yang masih berada disalah satu meja kantin.

Ino tertawa cukup kencang, berbalik dengan Tenten, Hinata dan Temari yang menjaga imagenya, mereka lebih dulu berpikir ketimbang langsung melakukan apa yang mereka ingin. Kemungkinan terburuk, Sakura memutar arah badannya dan kembali menemui mereka kemudian menggebrak meja kantin sehingga membuat seisinya menjadi riuh. Bisa saja kan? Wanita patah hati bisa melakukan semuanya dengan tangan enteng.

Sakura berjalan melewati beberapa karyawan yang membungkuk memberinya hormat dan ia balas dengan senyum tipis seperti biasanya. Menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan seorang mantan bukan hal mudah baginya, apalagi kalau mantannya selalu bertindak macam-macam dan semua itu diluar nalar manusia –pikirnya.

Hampir semua laporan yang harus ditanda tangani oleh direktur perusahaan, justru lelaki itu melemparkan kewajibannya pada Sakura sehingga wanita itu benar-benar bingung harus mengambil langkah apa. Tatkala hal yang ia pikir punya keuntungan besar, justru membawanya pada masalah yang cukup berat, dan berakhir dengan lelaki itu yang mengejeknya macam-macam.

"Haruno- _san_ , anda dipanggil Uchiha- _san_ untuk menemui ruangannya." Sahut Matsuri, salah seorang karyawan yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya. Gadis berambut coklat itu membawa beberapa map di genggaman kedua tangannya, dan Sakura tebak gadis itu baru selesai menemui si gila diruangannya.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Sakura segera beranjak menuju lift dan menekan lantai 7 yang membawanya kehadapan si _bos_.

 _Ting!_

Lift-nya terbuka, dan ia bergegas menuju salah satu pintu kebesaran petinggi perusahaan serta pihak yang berpengaruh. Bel pintu ditekannya cukup kencang, sehingga bunyi yang keluar cukup nyaring.

"Masuk." Sahutan dari dalam, berhasil. Biasanya lelaki itu akan membiarkan Sakura berlama-lama dibalik pintu seperti orang bodoh karena tidak mendapat ijin masuk keruangannya. Padahal, jelas sekali lelaki itu yang memintanya menghadap seperti saat ini.

Sakura segera masuk, pintu yang otomatis dapat _open/closed_ melalui sebuah remote yang tentu lelaki itu pegang, ternyata memang mendapat respon yang baik.

"Ada kepentingan apa anda memanggil saya kemari?" pertanyaan yang cukup lantang dan berani baru saja terlontar dari bibir Sakura, wanita itu juga tak dapat menahan rasa kagum pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa dengan bijak mengendalikan suasana hati dan keadaannya saat ini.

"Sambutan yang tidak baik untuk seorang karyawan _biasa_ sepertimu." Balasnya dan sontak membuat Sakura bungkam, benar ia hanyalah karyawan biasa yang sudah mulai bekerja saat Uchiha Fugaku masih memegang kekuasaan. Dan disinilah ia, menundukan kepalanya memberikan sopan santun pada lelaki yang sebenarnya ia benci.

Untuk seorang mantan kekasih, Sakura dulu merasa menyesal karena tidak mengenali siapa saja anggota keluarga lelaki itu. Sehingga ia harus terjebak disaat dirinya mendapat jabatan dan perlakuan baik diperusahaan ini, tapi ternyata, lelaki paruh baya yang sangat ia segani adalah Ayah dari seorang lelaki yang begitu ia tidak sukai.

"Duduklah."

Sakura segera mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu, bahkan mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Jadi, untuk apa anda memanggil saya kemari? Matsuri mengatakan anda memanggil saya keruangan anda." Sahut Sakura memperjelas, persetan jika lelaki itu menyalahkan Matsuri jika gadis itu berbohong, karena kenyataan sekarang ia hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan lelaki arrogant didepannya.

"Mana berkas yang sudah kau tanda tangani?"

Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya pelan. "Saya tidak pernah mentanda tangani semua berkasnya, saya hanya melakukan scanning tanda tangan anda untuk laporan persetujuan dari perusahaan lain. Jadi tentu saja bukan saya kepala perusahaan ini, benar?" balas Sakura tenang.

Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya pelan, ia menyodorkan sebuah map. "Tanda tangani ini, cepat!" sahutnya terdengar memerintah seperti biasa.

Sakura menatap map yang disodorkan lelaki itu menyimak, bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia yang harus menanda tangani langsung salah satu berkas perusahaan? Bukankah itu hal paten yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang direktur saja?

"Cepat. Ini bukan surat pemecatan karyawan. Jadi tanda tangani saja." Sahut lelaki itu mengulang dengan ketidak sabarannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menuruti apa yang lelaki itu inginkan, kemudian ia sodorkan balik berkas tadi yang sudah ia tanda tangani. Lelaki itu lalu mengeluarkan selembar materai kecil dan menempelkannya di salah satu kolom lain dan menanda tangani tanpa berbicara apapun.

Alis Sakura bertaut bingung, ia bahkan sudah tidak sabar menahan rasa penasarannya. Siapa tahu berkas ini memang salah satu rencana macam-macam mantan kekasihnya. "Kau penasaran apa ini?" tanyanya seolah bisa menebak pikiran Sakura.

"Jelaskan, anda tidak pernah memberikan perintah untuk saya menandatangani salah satu berkas perusahaan seperti ini." sahut Sakura membenarkan rasa penasarannya.

Lelaki itu alih-alih menjawab, ia justru terkekeh pelan dan memperlihatkan beberapa bagian dihalaman depan. "Kata siapa ini berkas perusahaan? Hanya karena ini diperusahaan, jadi semua hal yang berbau berkas tentang perusahaan begitu?" tanyanya mendapat anggukan kepala Sakura dengan bingung. "Dasar bodoh, kau selalu lebih bodoh dan ceroboh dari yang kuduga."

"Jadi apa itu?" sela Sakura tak sabar.

"Surat perjanjian menikah kontrak antara Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke." Sahut lelaki itu menyeringai.

Mata Sakura membulat seketika, dengan cekatan lelaki itu menyimpan berkasnya yang hendak Sakura rebut. "Kau sedang bercanda 'kan?" tanya Sakura takut, ia butuh kepastian saat ini.

"Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Persiapkan dirimu mulai sekarang, bulan depan kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan." Sahut lelaki itu.

Hening.

"Sasuke ... aku benar-benar membencimu!" pekik Sakura kencang.

Lelaki itu tidak membalas, terkecuali sebuah seringaian yang terpampang dibibirnya. "Memangnya untuk apa materai tadi? Kau tidak pernah mendapatkan materai disalah satu berkas perusahaan 'kan?"

Ucapannya begitu membuat Sakura muak, ia tahu ia akan selalu kalah karena kecerobohannya atau karena kepintaran mantan kekasihnya. Jadi Sakura hanya mengambil langkah berbalik pergi dan segera beranjak menjauh dari ruangan biadab ini –baginya.

 _Sial!_ Pintunya terkunci.

"Kau bisa memilih beberapa password ini untuk kau gunakan agar pintu ruanganku terbuka."

Sakura memberikan kilatan mata yang cukup tajam.

"Kau tidak melihat remote pintunya ada padaku bukan?"

Sejenak Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya, kemudian berbalik melangkah kearah lelaki itu dengan pandangan marah. "Katakan, apa passwordnya!"

"Uchiha Sakura." Jawab lelaki itu enteng.

Mata Sakura membulat, bibirnya menganga tak percaya. "Kau tidak serius 'kan? Sasuke, jangan main-main denganku!" hilang sudah ucapan sopan pada atasan. Sikap lelaki itu membuat Sakura benar-benar naik pitam.

"Hn? Kau ingin segera keluar bukan? Memangnya siapa yang menginginkan kehadiranmu disini? Ucapkan saja, dan kau dapatkan apa yang kau mau." Balas lelaki itu dengan datar dan ekspresinya yang begitu tenang.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak terbuka saat kau mengatakan Uchiha Sakura?"

 _Kriet_

Kekehan yang lagi-lagi terdengar dibibir Sasuke membuat Sakura menatap pintunya tak percaya. "Dasar bodoh, selain ceroboh dan bodoh, kau juga tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain ya?" sindirnya tak peduli pada Sakura yang sudah melarikan diri dari ruangannya.

"Tapi aku suka itu." Bisiknya lagi.

* * *

 **Bersambung.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BEST OF SCENARIOS**

Bagian 2

" _Berpikir apapun yang mustahil menjadi nyata"_

...

..

.

* * *

"Tidak bisa."

"Oh. Sekarang kau berlagak seolah banyak job diluar sana hn?"

Mata Sakura mengerling bosan. "Astaga, apapun yang menjadi alasan aku tidak bisa itu semua bukan hak-mu untuk tahu bodoh!" ia terus berusaha agar Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

Semenjak hari dimana Sakura menanda tangani pernikahan kontraknya —secara ketidak sengajaan— Sasuke jadi lebih sering memanggilnya datang keruangan, lebih sering dari biasanya. "Ikut aku atau aku akan menyeretmu?"

Ancaman kali ini berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti berontak. "Sasuke, bisa tidak kau tidak berusaha membuka hubungan kita pada karyawan lain? Kau bilang masih akan menjadi rahasia sebelum hari H dimana pernikahannya. Tapi sekarang apa, kalau kau terus berusaha dekat denganku diantara mereka, sudah dapat kau pastikan bukan? Kenyataan terburuk yang bisa tersebar dalam satu hari." Cerocosnya mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Hn? Tapi sekarang kita berada di lift, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka yang mencoba melihat rekaman CCTV nya."

Mata Sakura membeliak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, lelaki ini ... benar-benar –pikirnya. "Kau bicara lagi, maka akan kupastikan map sialanmu itu sudah tersobek beberapa bagian!" ancamnya dengan penuh penekanan dan matanya yang menyipit menantang.

Sasuke menyerah, ia membungkam mulutnya dan memilih disibukkan dengan dering pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Serentetan pesan yang memberitahukan tentang cincin pertunangan mereka yang sudah siap. Mungkin, untuk Sasuke saja, karena hanya lelaki itu yang tahu sepihak.

"Astaga, lepaskan tanganmu Sasuke. Aku akan menemui Ino!" bentak Sakura kesal. Ia meronta kembali agar pegangan tangannya terlepas. Begitupun dengan suaranya yang berteriak cukup kencang.

"Kau bisa bertemu temanmu nanti, atau kapan-kapan. Tapi pernikahan yang sudah pasti digelar ini, hal yang tidak bisa kau hindari Sakura." Sahutan tegas yang Sasuke balas dengan sorotan tajamnya.

Ia menyerah, sebagai seorang wanita yang kekuatannya jauh dan tidak akan sebanding dengan Sasuke. Ia memilih untuk diam, lagi pula berdebatpun hanya kekalahan yang berpihak padanya.

"Aku akan dibawa kemana ini?"

"Diam saja. Kau tidak berhak bertanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Karena aku atasanmu."

Jawaban yang terakhir benar-benar membuat Sakura diam dan membuang mukanya menatap kearah jalanan Konoha yang betul-betul lenggang dari hiruk pikuk kendaraan seperti biasanya. Entah karena ini masih jam istirahat kantor atau para pengendara belum memenuhi jalanan Konoha. Yang jelas keadaan kosong ini membuat mobil sedan yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai disebuah toko perhiasan terkemuka se-Konoha.

"Turun, atau aku kunci kau sendirian didalam mobil." Sahut Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sesaat dan membuka pintu mobilnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Ia pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke, yang pada saat itu menyandang status kapten basket dan pangeran sekolah di Konoha High School. Tapi sejauh itu juga hal yang benar-benar Sakura ketahui setelah mereka putus yaitu, sikap egois dan doktrin yang sering Sasuke lakukan.

"Selamat siang Uchiha- _sama_." Sapa beberapa pelayan yang sudah sering bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka sejenak menatap menyimak kearah wanita disamping lelaki itu. Seolah membandingkan dari segi manapun hal yang pantas membuatnya berada didekat Sasuke dan berjalan bersampingan.

"Hn. Mana cincin pernikahan yang kupesan?" tanya Sasuke segera menuju salah satu pelayan yang melayaninya beberapa hari lalu.

Ia menyerahkan kotak yang terlihat begitu mewah dan elegant, kemudian disodorkannya kehadapan Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang dikulum. "Istri anda nanti adalah seorang wanita yang beruntung." Sahutnya dengan terus menatap Sasuke dalam.

Sakura yang memang sejak dulu pernah merasakan hal yang sama dan membuatnya terbiasa, hanya mendeham pelan dengan pandangan yang ia gulirkan kesegala penjuru toko perhiasan seolah memberikan kode pada Sasuke jika kehadirannya sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Berbicara seperti itu, kau harus tahu wanita berambut merah muda disana adalah calon istriku. Calon pengantin wanitanya." Ujar Sasuke memperjelas. Ia akan kejam jika hanya berduaan dengan Sakura, tapi ia akan berusaha menjaga perasaan wanita itu apabila mereka berada ditempat umum seperti ini.

Sakura yang mendengar semuanya lekas berjalan melihat-lihat perhiasan seolah-olah ia tidak menyadari ucapan Sasuke.

"Sakura, kemarilah. Kau harus mencoba cincinnya dijari manismu." Sahut Sasuke dengan matanya yang menatap kearah wanita yang acuh tak acuh menanggapinya.

Hanya beberapa saat sebelum Sakura menyerah dan akhirnya berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke, memberikan senyuman manis pada pelayan tadi, dan menyodorkan jari manisnya kearah Sasuke.

"Cincin ini bertuliskan namamu didalamnya?" tanya Sakura keheranan. Ini adalah cincinnya, tapi kenapa nama Sasuke yang tertulis didalamnya?

"Tentu saja, saat lelaki lain yang berani macam-macam padamu dan bertanya siapa suamimu, kau cukup tunjukkan saja namaku yang tertera dalam cincinnya." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Ia sebenarnya malu menjawabnya dan ingin sekali satu jitakan dari tangan kanannya yang kini bebas menoyor kepala Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk paham, ia tersenyum tipis dan menggaet sebelah lengan Sasuke. "Ayo pulang, kita masih punya jadwal lain. Udara disini juga cukup panas." Sahutnya, ya sebenarnya Sakura tahu jika pelayan tadi terus melayangkan tatapan tajam dan tidak sukanya dan itu membuat Sakura terusik untuk lama-lama berada disana.

Sasuke segera menerima kotak yang berisikan cincin indah miliknya dan milik Sakura. Meskipun Sakura awalnya enggan melepas, tapi ia juga berpikir dengan rasa gengsinya yang harus terselamatkan.

Mereka kini sudah berada didalam mobil Sasuke saat tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha. "Ini semua gara-garamu Sasuke, mungkin saja air hujan ini adalah air mata para pelayan yang sedih karena statusmu akan segera berganti." Sahut Sakura cuek, ia lebih memilih menatap cincin yang dipegangnya saat ini.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ada kalimat ganjal sebenarnya. Namun ia tidak berminat untuk memberikan Sakura debatan-debatan kecil seperti biasa. "Kita harus ke butik Konoha. Ada busana pernikahanmu yang dititip Ibuku disana." Sahut Sasuke memberitahu, lebih tepatnya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, pernikahannya masih ada waktu tersisa selama delapan hari, jadi masih banyak waktu bukan?" raut Sakura mengkerut bingung.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Sakura, selalu menduga semuanya sendirian. Tanpa kau tahu fakta yang sebenarnya jauh dari dugaanmu." Jawab Sasuke menarik nafas beratnya.

"Lalu, maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan pernikahannya delapan hari lagi?"

"B-bukankah kau pernah bilang waktu itu pernikahan kita digelar sebulan kemudian?" ada raut kecemasan yang kini menjalari wajah Sakura.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya pelan. "Orang-orang sering mengatakan jam dua kurang lima menit pun sering dikatakan pukul dua pas. Meskipun hanya enam hari, tapi sering dianggap seminggu. Jadi tiga minggu ini sudah tentu aku anggap sebulan."

"Jadi maksudmu — kapan tanggal pernikahannya secara pasti?" Sakura mulai was-was. Badannya mendadak terasa benar-benar lemas, ini pasti tidak salah lagi dari dugaan terburuknya.

"Dua hari lagi."

"A-astaga — kepalaku pusing seketika Sasuke, sial kau berhasil membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung!"

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

A/N

Makasih untuk para reader yang sudah memberikan pendapat, semoga chapter 2 nya suka :')


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BEST OF SCENARIOS**

Bagian 3

" _Berpikir apapun yang mustahil menjadi nyata"_

...

..

.

* * *

"S-Sakura, kau serius? Info burung ini tidak benar-benar nyata 'kan?" Ino mengguncangkan bahu Sakura dengan kencang, pandangan matanya penuh tuntutan seolah ia tidak sabar mendengar kebenarannya.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ada rasa jengah ketika ia mengingat kembali sikap Sasuke yang begitu arrogant. "Sejak kapan kau tahu infonya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Ino segera merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya, kemudian ia sodorkan sebuah undangan yang begitu mewah dan tertera namanya dan nama Sasuke berikut marga mereka dengan rapi, dan indah.

Mata Sakura melotot kaget, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. "A-Apa semuanya mendapat undangan yang sama?"

Kepala Ino mengangguk kecil. "Dan kuharap tadinya hanya kesalahan belaka, atau ada pihak yang bisa mengedit sedemikian rupa undangan ini dan rela merogoh sakunya sekedar untuk menyebarkan berita kebohongan. Tapi — ternyata benar ya, kau memang akan segera menikah lebih awal diantara aku, dan ketiga teman kita yang lain? Bersama mantanmu pula." Ringis Ino mengingat tahun-tahun sebelumnya sikap Sakura yang begitu cengeng dan sering makan ati.

"Dengar _Pig_ , ini semua tidak seperti yang kau duga okay. Aku — semuanya terjadi begitu saja, dan kau harus tahu jika berbagai usaha yang kutolak semuanya tidak ada yang berbuah baik!" sahut Sakura menjelaskan dengan raut yang begitu panik.

Ino sendiri mengernyit bingung sekaligus tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Kau segugup ini? Tenang _Saki_ , tak ada yang harus kau risaukan soal pernikahanmu dan Sasuke- _san_ , sebagai teman aku hanya heran saja, bukan ingin mencoba membatalkan pernikahan kalian atau sekedar ingin tahu seluk beluk bagaimana pernikahan kalian ini bisa terjadi. Tenangkan dirimu okay, tarik nafas, dan keluarkan pelan-pelan."

"Kau pikir aku hamil?! Dengar, sekali lagi aku akan menjelaskan. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud apa-apa, meskipun memang kau sempat mengatakan aku akan lebih dulu menikah dan mengkhianati kalian. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai wanita penjilat ludahnya sendiri, karena aku pernah mengatakan akan membenci Uchiha Sasuke _sialan_ sampai akhir hayatku." Sungut Sakura, ia bahkan sanggup berbicara sepanjang itu dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

"Siapa bilang?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Ah – okay, salah satu kalimatmu tadi mengatakan seolah kami — maksudku Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata — kami semua tidak ada yang punya pasangan. Benar 'kan, kau bermaksud mengatakan itu?" Ino menjeda sejenak.

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. "Itu memang fakta bukan? Kita sudah saling —

"Perjanjian yang begitu basi _Saki_ bodoh, siapa bilang kami masih setia dengan janji yang kau buat sendiri? Hanya karena pada saat itu kau putus dengan Sasuke, lalu kami harus menunggumu untuk membuka hati pada pria lain? Oh, kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku dan ketiga teman kita yang lain saat mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan," sesaat Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kami tetap berhubungan dengan kekasih kami sampai saat ini, tanpa sepengetahuanmu." Lanjut Ino memejamkan matanya.

Mendadak emosi Sakura berada diubun-ubun dan itu semua sesuai dugaan Ino. Ia sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat sejak dulu juga. Tapi yang begitu Sakura sakit ialah, mengapa mereka tidak jujur sejak dulu padanya? Membiarkan ia seperti anak bawang yang selalu diayomi seperti batita jika mereka sedang berkumpul bersama. "Kau bisa menghubungiku saat sambungan ponsel kita kuangkat." Tegas Sakura memberikan sebuah kalimat sampiran yang mengandung makna.

Ia menggebrak meja kantin kantor dengan cukup kencang dan berjalan cepat menuju keluar dengan raut wajah yang tertekuk menimbulkan penasaran pada karyawan lainnya.

"Berjalanlah yang anggun." Seseorang berbicara disamping telinga Sakura tepat dengan sebuah lengan yang menahan langkahnya.

"Mereka berkhianat, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati? Ya! Kau tidak bisa menjaga imagemu." Sahut Sakura membalas tajam.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat pemilik lengan yang tak lain Sasuke itu menjadi mengernyit bingung. "Kau mabuk?" tanyanya datar tapi penuh dengan intimidasi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya. "Kalau kau hanya mau menahanku untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini, lebih baik kau habiskan waktu istirahatmu dikantin, Sasuke. Aku ingin kembali keruanganku sekarang." Sahut Sakura membuang mukanya.

"Chouji." Mendadak seperti ada jalan yang terbuka lebar, Chouji yang baru saja melewati Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap kearah lelaki yang menjadi teman semasa SMA nya dengan raut sopan seperti pada seorang atasan. "Tolong belikan makan siangku dan kirim keruanganku sekarang. Hn, — setelah kau selesai makan." Ralat Sasuke.

Ia menarik lengan Sakura pergi setelah Chouji memberikan persetujuannya. Beberapa karyawan yang melihat aksi mereka berdua tak pelak membulatkan mata mencoba memastikan jika mata mereka tidak salah lihat.

"Ucapkan sandi-nya."

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ternyata Sasuke membawa ia masuk kedalam ruangan kebesaran lelaki itu. "Uchiha Sakura." Ujarnya meskipun enggan, asalkan Sakura bisa berhenti memikirkan tindakan para sahabatnya itu, keinginan Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya lupa sesaat karena segalapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat masalahnya terbawa angin sementara.

Pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka.

"Apa kau akan selalu menggunakan namaku untuk membuka pintu ruanganmu?"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku punya sandi-ku sendiri." Jawab Sasuke enteng seraya ia duduk dikursi kebesarannya, tanpa mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk sama hal seperti dirinya. "Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk tidak terus berdiri seperti orang bingung." Sindir Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, katakan. Katakan sandi-mu padaku sekarang." Sahut Sakura dengan sedikit desakan dan raut wajah yang begitu menuntut jawaban.

"Kenapa harus? Kau tidak berhak tahu, dan tidak berhak bertanya hal privasiku seperti ini." sahut Sasuke tenang. "Jadi apa masalahmu, keluar dari kantin seperti wanita stress kemudian berjalan layaknya sebagai model dengan anjing dibelakang tubuhnya." Sasuke terkekeh pelan mengingat hal tadi.

"Bodoh! Katakan sandinya sekarang, aku ingin tahu sandi-mu apa Sasuke." Sahut Sakura tak berniat memberikan balasan. Air mata justru menuruni kedua matanya disertai dengan isakan kecil dan bibirnya yang bergetar. "Buat aku melupakan masalahku sesaat, cepat!"

Sasuke melihat secara langsung keadaan rapuh nan gengsi sosok wanita didepannya mengingatkan pada masa lalu mereka dimana Sakura yang meminta dirinya jujur untuk tidak pergi meneruskan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi diluar pendidikan Konoha.

"S-Sasuke ... apa yang kau lakukan?" suara parau yang ia keluarkan serta tangannya yang berusaha menolak pelukan Sasuke membuat keadaan tidak sinkorn dan seolah tidak berpihak padanya.

"Menangislah, anggap pelukan ini sebagai tebusan saat kau menangis dulu tanpa seorangpun yang menjadi sandaran." Sahut Sasuke seraya mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Kau tahu, kita akan lebih melakukan dari ini." Bisiknya, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura nyaris terlonjak kebelakang dengan kilatan tajam yang ia lemparkan kearah Sasuke.

"Mencoba mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan _huh_?"

Meskipun pelukannya tak terlepas, tapi Sasuke memberikan sedikit ruang agar Sakura bisa bernafas. "Setelah janji dihadapan para saksi besok, pelukan ini akan mengerat."

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

A/N

terharuuuu (': makasih banyak buat yang antusias sama fict ini aku apresiasi banget (: untuk yang ingin chapter nya panjang, maaf ya :( soalnya aku gak bisa, biasanya setiap aku bikin cerita per chapter itu semua sesuai sama ide yang lagi nongol aja. Jadi, maafkan (': yang penting sering update aja 'kan? Hehehe. Btw, setelah chapter enam, aku mau off dulu, persiapan sekolah juga kan.. jadi, aku up nya setiap hari satu chapter. Liat sikon aja deh, seandainya bisa pas sekolah buat bikin cerita, pasti aku usahain buat lanjut, cuman itu semua aku gak janji yaa (: Sampai jumpa di chapter empat :p

-Eh jangan lupa cek inbox buat yang log-in, soalnya aku udah bales review kalian lewat PM (:

Salam dari EC, _anak SMA kelas sebelas semes_ _ter 2 wkwk_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BEST OF SCENARIOS**

Bagian 4

" _Berpikir apapun yang mustahil menjadi nyata"_

...

..

.

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kita seperti pasangan gila saja ya?" sahut Sakura tanpa ia menatap kearah lelaki yang diajaknya bicara. Mereka berada didalam mobil Sasuke dan akan menuju Suna untuk memberitahu kabar pernikahan pada kedua orang tua wanita itu.

Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya, "Bilang saja aku seperti orang gila, jangan libatkan dirimu pada kebohongan Sakura." Balasnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku?"

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk yakin. "Karena waktu pernikahan yang digelar besok?" tebaknya.

"Ya. Dan kau baru berencana menemui kedua orang tuaku hari ini. Bagus, ya Tuhan pasti Ayah dan Ibuku akan bilang 'Sakura kau baru ingat kami sekarang saat kau akan menikah dan butuh wali untuk kelancaran pernikahanmu' atau 'Akhirnya puteri Haruno ini mendapat hidayah dan kesadaran dalam perjalan hidupnya' tidak jauh mereka akan berbicara begitu seperti dugaanku." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat setelah Sakura selesai mengatakan firasatnya. "Bukankah Paman dan Bibi akan selalu senang dengan kejutan tiba-tiba? Kau pernah membawaku pada keduanya saat Ayah dan Ibumu berulang tahun, semuanya tidak ada rencana dari awal 'kan?" balas Sasuke mengingat masa lalu keduanya.

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam obrolan mengingat masa SMA, Sakura hanya mendengus geli. Sebetulnya, itu adalah salah satu momen paling berkesan baginya sampai saat ini. Hanya saja ia tidak membiarkan seorangpun tahu, bahkan untuk para sahabatnya.

"Hn, mungkin aku masih ingat sedikit saat kejadian dimana ketua cheers tiba-tiba dengan lantang berteriak ditengah lapangan tepat saat perlombaan dimenangkan tim sekolah Konoha, bahwa ia dan kapten basket yang baru saja selesai mengusap pelipisnya dengan handuk kecil sudah resmi berpacaran.," Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipi Sakura. "Dan jika kau tahu, saat itu aku menganggapmu sebagai salah satu fans gila, dan membiarkanmu mengikrarkan semuanya sendirian."

"Hei, tapi kau harus tahu apa alasanku melakukan itu. Bagiku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah lelaki yang tidak berperasaan dan tidak mengerti dengan semua _kode_ yang sudah aku gamblangkan. Meskipun kau tidak mengenalku dengan pasti, tapi kita sering bertemu pada saat latihan, dan kau pernah beberapa kali berbicara padaku secara personal saja." Sahut Sakura tak mau kalah, sudah cukup ia membiarkan Sasuke menyudutkannya tadi.

"Hn? Oh ya, mungkin benar, beberapa kali soal jadwal latihan. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berpikir spesial pada orang yang kebetulan kuajak bicara. Karena kau ketua cheers nya jadi kupikir aku lebih baik menanyakan jadwal latihan yang sama, pada satu orang saja."

Aura-aura panas dan gelap yang ditimbulkan dari keduanya membuat AC dalam mobil sedan Sasuke tidak berarti apa-apa. "Jadi bagaimana, kau ingin mengajakku menikah atau sampai disini saja?" tanya Sakura setelah ia memikirkan dengan matang kalimatnya.

"Entahlah, pernikahan batal bisa mengakibatkan penurunan saham dari banyak pihak yang menginginkan seorang direktur Uchiha untuk menikah," sahut Sasuke mendeham pelan. "Anggap saja ini bagian kecil dari cobaan calon pengantin." Lanjutnya disertai kekehan pelan.

Dalam hati terkecilnya ada rasa sakit yang membuat hatinya terasa tercubit, dan itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan genangan air mata dikedua kelopak matanya. "Mengapa — sejak dulu kau selalu bisa dengan mudahnya melakukan apa yang kau inginkan tanpa pikir panjang? Dan kenapa, rasanya aku seperti mainanmu selama ini bahkan saat kita masih remaja." Lanjut Sakura, ia memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menghentikan laju mobilnya, langit mendadak mendung dan hujan gerimis mulai menuruni daerah perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. "Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah bilang saat kita sudah pergi dari toko perhiasan beberapa hari yang lalu, jika hujan adalah cerminan dari para pelayan yang tidak rela status lajangku menjadi seorang suami. Tapi ternyata, dugaanmu salah besar."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura heran sekaligus ia memastikan.

"Mungkin pada saat kau menuduh pelayan tak berdosa yang tersakiti, justru hatimu lah yang berada di posisi seperti yang kau katakan. Kau menangis sekarangpun hujan datang lagi, benar? Itu berarti, air hujan lebih peduli padamu dibanding pelayan-pelayan di toko perhiasan."

Hening. Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya mencoba menyerap isi kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan. "Sasuke sialan, lelaki brengsek yang selalu bisa meredakan tangisanku menjadi rasa sebal." Dengusnya kemudian.

. . .

"Wah, sebenarnya meskipun kami senang dengan hal yang serba mendadak, tapi bicara soal pernikahan yang waktunya tidak banyak seperti saat ini, bukan seperti main-main. Terlebih Uchiha Sasuke, kami mengenalmu dengan baik." Sahut Kizashi angkat suara diruang tamu kediaman Haruno.

Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam, ia terus mendengarkan semua ucapan Kizashi. Sampai lelaki itu yang berhenti bicara dan Sasuke merasa ini waktunya untuk ia menjelaskan. "Begini Paman, sebenarnya saya ingin menikah dengan Sakura atas dasar desakan. Beberapa pihak yang menyuruh penerus perusahaan Uchiha untuk segera menikah, itu membuat saya tidak bisa berpikir banyak dan memilih Sakura karena waktu yang mereka berikan pada saya juga sangat terbatas. Begitupun dengan kabar yang tidak saya sempat bicarakan pada Paman dan Bibi ini, beberapa saham yang turun drastis diperusahaan waktu lalu membuat beberapa pihak petinggi perusahaan lebih fokus dalam mempertahankan keyakinan mereka untuk tetap menanamkan modalnya pada perusahaan Uchiha. Dan saya sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini, untuk hari ini sebelum hari pelaksanaan pun, saya yang seharusnya pergi ke Oto untuk menggelar rapat pemimpin perusahaan dan kerjasama, lebih memilih bertemu dengan Paman dan Bibi untuk meminta restu dan kelancaran dalam pernikahan saya bersama Sakura nanti. Saya mungkin lelaki yang terlampau kurang peduli, tapi itu semua karena saya lebih memilih untuk mementingkan kehidupan saya saat berumah tangga bersama Sakura dimasa yang akan datang."

Hening.

Semuanya diam sampai Kizashi memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, "Paman selalu percaya padamu Sasuke. Bahkan saat kau memilih meninggalkan Sakura demi jenjang perndidikanmu yang lebih tinggi, sudah kuduga kau memang merencanakan hal seperti ini." sahut Kizashi seraya mengusap punggung lelaki itu. "Sebelum kami memberimu restu, kau harus tahu sesuatu tentang kebenaran Sakura."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Sakura memang perempuan yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kau tahu?"

"Ya. Saya tahu itu." Jawabannya membuat kepala Sakura menoleh tak terima.

"Dia tidak terlalu cerdas,"

"Ya. Saya tahu itu."

"Dia belum bisa mahir memasak,"

"Ya. Saya tahu itu."

"Dan ia juga ceroboh serta penuh curiga."

"Ya. Saya tahu itu."

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap menerima semuanya?"

"Ya. Saya siap menerima Sakura sebagaimana yang Paman katakan. Sejauh ini Sakura memiliki satu kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki perempuan manapun dimata saya. Sakura, dia punya ketulusan hati yang tidak pernah hilang untuk seorang lelaki pengecut seperti saya."

Kizashi menintikan air matanya dalam diam, ia tersenyum mendengar keseriusan yang datang dari Sasuke. "Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura untuk kami."

"Ya. Saya akan menjaga Sakura sebagaimana saya menjaga anggota badan saya sendiri." Tegas Sasuke, dan ini adalah pernyataan bahawa mereka sepasang jiwa yang diciptakan untuk bersatu.

Suara tangis haru Mebuki terdengar disela-sela acara pemintaan restu dari Sasuke yang berbicara dengan lancar dan tenang. Hal itu bahkan membuat Sakura menganga tak percaya, hatinya menghangat mendengar itu semua.

"Sakura ... kami merestui kalian untuk menikah." Sahut Kizashi seraya menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Semoga pilihanmu dan pilihan anak ini tidak salah."

Dalam pelukannya, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi indah dalam sehari. Meskipun rasa jengkel menjalari hatinya.

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

A/N

Hehehe maaf ya aku telat update, belum bisa bales review juga (': pokoknya makasih banget, besok aku mau keluar kota kayaknya jadi malaman juga jam up nya..

Oh ya, soal chapter kayaknya cerita ini gak bakal terlalu banyak, aku sudah pikir ulang buat nentuin berapa-berapanya. Pokoknya sih perchapter seribu word aja wkwk :v

Review nya ditunggu yah (:

Bye-bye :3


	5. Chapter 5

**THE BEST OF SCENARIOS**

Bagian 5

" _Berpikir apapun yang mustahil menjadi nyata"_

...

..

.

* * *

"S-Sakura- _chan_ , k-kau benar-benar tidak ingin memaafkan kami?" suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan suasana hening yang sebelumnya mengisi ruangan rias pengantin tempat dimana dirinya bersiap-siap dengan dua perias profesional yang disewa Sasuke di Konoha.

Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa dari keempat sahabatnya, hanya Hinata yang bertahan diruangan ini setelah mereka semua tahu alasannya dari Ino. Wanita berambut keunguan itu begitu mempertahankan kakinya untuk tetap tinggal. "A-aku akan segera menikah dengan Naruto- _kun_ , m-mungkin Ino _-chan_ , juga. Kami semua memang tetap bersama pasangan kami S-Sakura- _chan_ , tapi kami benar-benar menunggumu sampai waktu ini tiba." Sahut Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, raut wajahnya begitu mencerminkan jika ia memang sudah yakin dengan ucapannya saat ini.

Itu semua membuat Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah tahu aku tidak akan bisa marah sampai lebih dari sehari pada teman-temanku Hinata, dan kau salah satu dari mereka. Kuharap, yang akan menerima buket bunga yang kulempar nanti adalah kau." Bisik Sakura menggoda.

Sungguh, ini adalah mood yang luar biasa dan yang selalu Hinata kagumi dari sosok Sakura. "S-Sakura- _chan_ _hontouni_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, tentu saja." Balasnya lagi menegaskan. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya disela-sela kepalanya yang sibuk di tempeli beberapa hiasan penambah. "Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata, apa ini terlihat — terlalu ramai?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau cocok mengenakan semua perhiasan pengantin untuk acar spesial ini. S-Sakura- _chan_ , jodohmu memang tidak akan lari meski kau sudah mengelaknya." Kekeh Hinata pelan, mendapat delikan dari sahabatnya ia berangsur pergi dengan berbagai alasan yang begitu logis dan Sakura gagal menahannya.

"Sasuke, kuharap mulai sekarang kau tidak meradang lagi." Sahut Sai dengan matanya yang menyipit ketika ia tersenyum manis tapi justru ingin sekali Sasuke menoyor kepalanya. Sasuke urungkan niatkan bukan karena ia takut jika Sai akan membalas, tapi ia menjaga harga dirinya didepan para hadirin yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Bahkan beberapa orang yang sengaja hadir tanpa undangan pun ia terima-terima saja. Toh, mereka ingin ikut serta dalam _kebahagian_ nya 'kan?

"Pengantin wanitanya sudah siap." Sahut beberapa tamu bahkan perias yang sedari tadi sibuk mengurusi Sakura kini sudah keluar dari ruangan pengantin.

Ucapan yang tidak layak disebut bisikkan itu membuat dada Sakura berdetak cepat, bahkan bibirnya yang bergetar kini menjalari area badannya juga. Ada rasa geli diperutnya seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Pegang tanganku, Ayah akan mengantarkanmu pada masa depan kalian berdua. Sakura, semoga ini pernikahan pertama dan terakhir untukmu." Sahut Haruno Kizashi, ia sudah rela melepaskan marga pada puterinya untuk diganti menjadi seorang Uchiha. Sesaat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan mempelai wanitanya.

Sakura mengangguk malu-malu, tak dipungkiri harapan yang sama tentu ia panjatkan dalam hatinya. Hanya saja tatapan dan ratusan pujian yang keluar dari mulut para tamu membuat kakinya melemas dan pikirannya ragu seketika.

' _Apa aku pantas?'_ kalimat itu yang terus terngiang dalam hatinya.

Sakura bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar menengadahkan kepalanya, sampai Sasuke dengan gagahnya menjemput dirinya kemudian menggandengkan sebelah lengan Sakura pada lengannya agar mereka seolah terikat.

"Anggap semua orang disini tidak ada, meskipun itu sulit." Bisik Sasuke dengan raut tenang yang sebenarnya ia berusaha keras untuk melakukan itu. Siapapun akan merasakan hal yang sama bahkan orang semacam Sasuke juga akan merasakan kegugupan yang sangat hebat dihari pernikahannya.

Ia berjalan bersama Sakura menuju altar dan pendeta yang sudah menantikan kehadiran mereka berdua dengan mengulum senyum tipisnya.

Ada dua orang saksi, Naruto dan Ino. Serta kedua orang tua Sasuke maupun Sakura yang mengapit keduanya kemudian dilanjutkan dengan para saksi yang menatap suasana pernikahan megah nan indah ini dengan kamera dan ponsel mereka yang siap mengabadikan.

...

"Maka tibalah saatnya untuk meresmikan perkawinan saudara. Saya persilahkan saudara masing-masing menjawab pertanyaan saya. — Uchiha Sasuke, maukah saudara menikah dengan Haruno Sakura yang hadir disini dan mencintainya dengan setia seumur hidup baik dalam suka maupun duka?"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Ya. Saya mau."

Sesaat pendeta itu memberikan senyuman pada Sasuke sebelum pandangannya beralih menatap Sakura yang berada disamping kanan mempelai pria. "Haruno Sakura, maukah saudari menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang hadir disini dan mencintainya dengan setia seumur hidup baik dalam suka maupun duka?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke seaat kemudian menganggukan kepalanya mantap. "Ya. Saya mau." Jawabnya dengan _senyum tipis_ yang terukir.

 _Skip time_

"Untuk mempelai pria, diperkanankan mencium pengantin wanitanya." Sahutan pendeta kali ini membuat kedua pipi Sakura maupun Sasuke memanas seketika.

Sasuke menyeringai kala ia diingatkan kembali dengan masa lalunya, ciuman pertama gadis itu yang ia rampas, dan ciuman pertamanya yang ia berikan untuk Sakura. Bahkan mereka berdua kini bersamaan dialtar pernikahan dan sudah disahkan oleh pendeta.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, segala kode yang ia lancarkan pada lelaki itu seolah Sasuke hiraukan. Lelaki itu justru menarik dengan pelan pinggang Sakura setelah selubung yang Sakura kenakan tersibak sebelumnya.

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _Cup._

Hanya menyatukan bibir kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan badannya, ia tahu Sakura sudah lemah semenjak ia baru akan masuk dan dijemput olehnya. Dan jika saja wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu pingsan seketika karena rasa lemas, itu adalah hal memalukan selama hidupnya —jika sampai terjadi—.

Sakura membuka matanya, ia menatap _kecewa_ namun tentu ia elak dengan senyuman lebar yang menandakan hubungannya dan Sasuke memang didasari cinta. "Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Kita bisa melanjutkannya dimalam-malam setelah ini, atau malam nanti sekalipun."

Mendadak ucapan Sasuke justru membuatnya kesal, alih-alih merasa ditenangkan, Sakura justru menatap horror dan menebak-nebak bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. "Aku sedang datang bulan, bersenang-senanglah dengan imajinasi liarmu." Ucapnya sadis namun tetap dengan sebuah senyuman yang menutupi rasa penasaran para hadirin disana.

Mereka yang melihat seolah Sakura dan Sasuke memanglah tercipta untuk tidak bisa terpisahkan, tatapan, lemparan senyum, dan raut kebahagiaan yang berseri-seri diwajahnya justru hampir keseluruhan berbeda dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, dan apa yang Sakura rasakan, hingga raut kebahagiaan itu akan terlihat saling melempar kepuasaan jika disimak dari dekat.

"Sasuke, jangan buat Sakura lumpuh satu hari." Teriak Naruto membuat riuh keadaan gedung Konoha. Sasuke mendesis dan Sakura yang memegang dadanya menahan sebuah gejolak aneh yang timbul dan nyaris membuat jantungnya berlari dari tempatnya.

. . .

"Satu, dua, ... tiga."

Buket bunga yang sedari tadi Sakura pegang ia lempar dengan badan membelakangi untuk siapapun itu. Suara riuh dan mencoba peruntungan masing-masing berhenti kala hanya Ino dan Naruto yang menangkap buket bunganya.

"Berikan padaku, Naruto." Sahut Ino cukup tegas dan memaksa.

"Aku yang lebih dulu menangkapnya." Balas Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang mendatangi keduanya membuat Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Ino memekik senang dengan buket bunga yang Sakura lemparkan.

"Siapapun itu, kuyakin pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan secara bersamaan." Gumam Sakura tertawa pelan disertai keempat sahabatnya yang lain.

Naruto sendiri yang berada disamping Hinata sedang Sasuke elus punggungnya untuk menenangkan sebagai sesama teman lelaki. "Ini hanya mitos, kalau kau ingin menikah kau bisa gunakan uangmu untuk kesempatan ini." bisik Sasuke.

Karena semuanya tidak ada yang terjadi secara kebetulan dan tanpa alasan, jika rencana berjalan dengan tertutup sangat baik tidak ada yang bisa mencium bau keanehan dipernikahan _bahagia_ ini. Juga, karena Sasuke seorang Uchiha. Ia bisa bebas melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan.

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

A/N

wkwkwk ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku jawab dari reviewan chap.3 dan chap.4 kemarin ...

Chap.3 Devainichi : Oh ya, sebenernya aku udah coba ralat di doc manager lewat hp sebelum update, tapi sialnya hujan geledek gede banget jadinya wifi dicabut, terus aku langsung aja up cepet-cepet sebelum bener-bener dicabut sama Mamah (':

Chap.4 untuk semua yang menyadari adegan IrieNaokidanKotoko : Hahahaha kalian memang bener banget, aku buka file E dicari film dan aku lihat adegan Irie dan Kotoko episode 16 season 1 dimana Irie menyatakan keinginannya untuk menikah pada Ayah Kotoko. Memang aku ambil beberapa bagian untuk contoh adegan SasuSaku di fict ku ini, tapi etika takut ambil hak cipta, jadinya aku edit sedemikian rupa biar gak sama banget meskipun kalimatnya beberapa ada yang aku ambil (:

Lupa kemarin nyantumin semuanya, wkwk aku juga kan fokus mau pergi subuh-subuh, jadinya bener-bener blank (':

Review serta ulasan pendapatnya ditunggu, soal permasalahan untuk mereka berdua tidak akan berat-berat banget kok... oh ya, maaf aku belum bisa bikin lemon atau lime, aku hanya bisa bikin _semi_ nya aja hmzzz ._. _you know wha_ _t I meant_ hahaha - Bye-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**THE BEST OF SCENARIOS**

Bagian 6

" _Berpikir apapun yang mustahil menjadi nyata"_

...

..

.

* * *

" _Aish_ , mengapa gaunnya sulit dibuka?" pekik Sakura gemas, hampir semua keringat yang bercucuran dari badan dan pelipisnya menjadi sia-sia. Ia tetap tidak bisa untuk sekedar membuka resleting gaun belakangnya.

"Kau ingin merusak gaun pemberian Ibuku hn? Jangan pernah coba-coba, dia membeli gaun ini dengan uang tabungannya sendiri." Sahutan Sasuke yang kedatangannya begitu tiba-tiba juga sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

Sakura mendenguskan nafasnya pelan. "Sasuke sialan, kenapa kau diam saja disana? Cepat bantu aku lepas gaunnya!" nada suaranya pun terdengar kesal.

Bukan karen rasa ingin membantu, Sasuke mendekat karena ia justru merasa kasihan dengan gaun yang digunakan Ibunya dulu saat pernikahan bersama Ayahnya.

"Jangan buka matamu!"

Dengusan terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura, wanita itu justru menyimpan rasa gugupnya karena ia meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah mereka bertemu kembali secara kebetulan dan tak diduga. Dan hal ini membuat sensasi geli ia rasakan.

" _Akh_ —

"Kau bilang tutup mata bukan? Aku sedang menutup mataku, diamlah." Balas Sasuke, dan ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"S-Sakit! Resletingnya melukai kulit punggungku!" ringis Sakura seraya ia memejamkan matanya erat untuk menahan rasa perih. "Buka matamu Sasuke, dan lihat lukanya." Lanjut Sakura karena ia yakin sebelum ia memberikan intruksi lagi Sasuke tidak akan berubah pikiran bahkan sesuai inisiatifnya sekalipun.

Betapa terkejutnya, ketika kulit Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Kulit gadis itu sempat terjepit pada resleting dan itu membuat Sasuke kalut begitu ia selesai membuka resleting gaunnya.

Dapat ia rasakan, punggungnya tiba-tiba terasa ditempeli sesuatu yang genyal dan sensasi geli juga basah bersamaan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Menyumbat darahmu, diamlah aku akan mengambil kotak P3K di toilet." Sahut Sasuke menegaskan, dan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu benar-benar menurut pada ucapannya.

Sakura tidak mengubah posisinya, dengan mata tertutup dan lidahnya yang digigit guna menahan rasa sakit yang mulai kembali terasa. "P-perih." Gumamnya parau. Namun hanya sesaat ketika kemudian belaian halus dari tangan Sasuke seolah menetralisir bagian kulit punggungnya.

"Diam dulu, tahan sampai obat merahnya mengering."

"Mana bisa?! Aku harus memakai bajuku, bodoh." Sahut Sakura dengan sesekali meringis. "Aku juga akan mandi sekarang." Lanjutnya memberikan delikan tajam pada Sasuke.

Seharusnya mereka berdua sudah melepas pakaian pernikahan setelah acara selesai sebelum pergi kerumah Sasuke yang lelaki itu bangun hampir memakan waktu 2 tahun. Tapi Sakura memilih pada situasi tenang yang justru berbalik dengan ekspetasinya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya kaget. Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membawa sebuah plester luka yang ia letakan dalam kotak P3K.

"Kau harus memakai ini jika kau ingin mandi." Jelas Sasuke dan melepaskan Sakura begitu saja, ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya dengan perasaan dan detak jantung yang begitu berpacu cepat. Ada rasa aneh yang seolah mengingatkan mereka berdua pada masa-masa sekolah.

"Lelaki itu, sedikit saja membuat ulah, dia selalu berhasil mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana. Kau tidak berubah banyak, tapi kejadian itu terus membuat kepalaku untuk membencimu." Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri seraya ia mematut dirinya depan cermin kecil diatas wastafel.

Ia masih ingat moment-moment dimana ia meminta Sasuke untuk tinggal dan meneruskan pendidikannya di Konoha, tapi lelaki itu justru memberinya alasan jika ia akan selamanya meninggalkan Konoha dan sudah menemukan gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya. Pikirannya labil pada saat itu sehingga apa yang Sasuke katakan ia nyaris percaya sepenunya.

Dan sampai saat inipun Sakura belum benar-benar mengenal bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang asli, apalagi keluarga lelaki itu. Bertemu dipernikahan bersama Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku, hanya membuatnya kikuk karena canggung dan decakan lidah kagum karena kecantikan Ibu mertuanya.

Berbalik dengan Ayah dan Ibunya ketika bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke, mereka justru lebih akrab ketika membahas soal dirinya dan Sasuke satu sama lain. Semuanya mungkin karena satu alasan, ia belum terbiasa menerima semuanya.

Sakura mulai masuk kedalam bathtub dengan badannya yang sudah telanjang penuh. Hatinya tak berhenti menyimpan rasa kagum untuk segala peralatan dan barang mewah dirumah Sasuke yang kini akan mereka tempati itu.

Ada rasa bangga dan bahagia jika ia tidak hanya ingat saat upacara pernikahan tadi. Tapi ada rasa tidak percaya diri begitu ia merasakan jika Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk dapat bersama degannya, bahkan saat berpacaran dulu lelaki itu seperti kasihan menerimanya.

"Sakura bodoh, mana bisa seorang Uchiha seperti mantan kekasihmu bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita biasa seperti dirimu. Kau hanya berada satu level dibawahnya, jadi kau jangan terlalu berharap banyak." Ia menepuk kepalanya pelan dan menenggelamkan dirinya sampai seleher didalam bathtub untuk sekedar melupakan masa lalunya.

"Mandilah yang cepat, malam nanti ada rapat antar pemegang saham dan teman dari kolega Ayahku, jadi kau jangan berlama-lama gunakan kamar mandinya!" sahut Sasuke masuk dalam indra pendengaran Sakura samar-samar.

"Siapa juga yang ingin menggunakan kamar mandi ini lebih lama." Decaknya dan beranjak berdiri setelah selesai membuka punyumbatnya dan meraih handuk yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Sasuke berada tepat didepannya begitu ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, wangi maskulin yang belum hilang dari tubuh Sasuke karena lelaki itu tidak memakai satupun pakaian atasnya membuat kedua pipi Sakura merona merah. Ia mendecak pelan dan melewati Sasuke dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh menatap istrinya dengan pandangan seolah ia ingin berbicara hal penting pada wanita itu. Tapi ia urungkan begitu ingat dengan waktu yang tidak bisa memberinya keringanan, rapat tetap berjalan meskipun hari beranjak tengah malam.

"Mereka memang gila, manusia biadab tidak berperasaan macam apa lagi yang tega memisahkan pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah untuk menghadiri rapat. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke sialan itu lebih memilih rapat dibandung aku." Cerocos Sakura, ia mengeluarkan beberapa bajunya dari dalam koper dan memilih salah satu pakaian tidurnya.

Tangannya sibuk memilih dan mengambil satu dari tujuh pasang baju tidurnya untuk malam ini. "Hanya dua jam, kau tidak akan kesepian selama itu." Sahut Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya, lelaki itu bahkan tidak lagi menjaga jarak dan nyaris menempel dengan punggung Sakura.

"Kau dengar semuanya?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Baik. Kalau begitu batalkan acara rapatnya, katakan pada mereka jika kau sedang sibuk untuk malam ini, Sasuke. Sampai kau memaksa pergi, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan pintu rumah ini masih dalam keadaan terbuka, mengerti?" sahutnya tegas, dan kali ini ia nyaris seperti seorang Ibu yang menasehati anaknya.

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

A/N

Yang nunggu sesuatu, wkwk kalau gak memuaskan maaf, tapi nanti ya aku gak mau terlalu cepet juga alurnya... meskipun sekarang lebih sedikit reviewnya, tapi tetep aku hargai, ini juga kan udah mulai sekolah :')

Btw, aku besok pagi mau publish new fict, jangan lupa baca dan reviewnya 😋


End file.
